


Joe-John icons

by Galadriel34



Series: My icons [2]
Category: Real Person - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old ones :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=dontfearthereapercopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=feellikehomecopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=1.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=1copy-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=2.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=2copy-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=alwayswinavacopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=andy-joeavajcopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=andy-joeavajcopy140x200.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=anim.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=Animation1.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=ava3.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=ava6.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=christmasava.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=christmasshep.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=eashep.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=epiShepcopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=f11_1.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=f22_1.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=f31_1.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=fraktalJavacopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=joebutterfly.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=johnavacopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=newyear1_1.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=shep3.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=shep4.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=Shephandcopy2.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=tshirt.gif)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=greenbeautycopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=hellocopy.jpg)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=ikon100x100copy.jpg)

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/?action=view&current=karcsony1copy.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe21.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe22.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe23.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe24.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe20.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe19.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe10.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe11.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe8.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe9.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe17.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe12.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe18.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe15.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe14.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe16.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe13.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe6.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe2.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe1.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe5.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe4.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe3.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/joe7.jpg.html)   



	3. John and uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for a new challenge at 1_million_words.

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/1-1.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/2copy.jpg.html)   



	4. Shep icons

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis069.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis068.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis067.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis066.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis065.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis064.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis063.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis062.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis061.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/06.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/05.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/04.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/03.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/02.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/01.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis039.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis038.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis037.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis040.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis036.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis035.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis044.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis043.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis045.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis048.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis046.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis049.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis051.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis053.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis050.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis047.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis052.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis057.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis055.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis059.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis056.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis054.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis058.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis060.jpg.html)   



	5. Shep icons with McKay, Jennifer, Atlantis and The Gate

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis070.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis071.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis072.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis073.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis074.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis075.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis076.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis077.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis078.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis079.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis080.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis081.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis082.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis083.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis084.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis085.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis086.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis087.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis088.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis089.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis090.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis091.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis092.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis093.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis094.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis095.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis096.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis097.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis098.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis099.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis100.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis101.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis102.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis103.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis104.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis105.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis106.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis107.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis108.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis109.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis110.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis111.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis112.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis113.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis114.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis115.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis116.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis117.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis118.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis119.jpg.html)   



	6. John

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/john1.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/john2-1.jpg.html)   



	7. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new round started today :)

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis226.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis229.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis227.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis228.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis231.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis230.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis224.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis225.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis233.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis232.jpg.html)


	8. Evil!John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the series: Icons from my old part

Evil!John  
---  
1 | 2 | 3  
|  |   
4 | 5 | 6  
|  |   
7 | 8 | 9  
|  |   
10 | 11 | 12  
|  |   
13 | 14 | 15  
|  |   
  
 

Generated by [Malionette's Icon Table Generator](http://malionette.net/generator/icontable/)  


 


	9. Day 8/1

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis254.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis256.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis255.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/joe%20flanigan%20icons/atlantis259.jpg.html)   



	10. From the Icons from my old walls series

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis382.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis381.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis380.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0365.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0364.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0363.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0362.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0361.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0357.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0358.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0359.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0356.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0360.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/sga/atlantis0355.jpg.html)   



End file.
